


Magician and the Witch

by BodhiTree



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Stephen Strange, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodhiTree/pseuds/BodhiTree
Summary: After Endgame, Wanda is the apprentice of Dr Stephen Strange.She develops a crush on the older man.





	Magician and the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been swirling in my head for ages.  
This is sort of based on my real life experience.  
Please let me know what you think as it's a slightly different sort of story that I have written.

"Wanda..how old are you..?" Stephen asked her one day. They were taking a break from their training and Wanda was on her phone while Stephen sat reading. "Well.. because of the Snap, technically I am 26, but biologically, I am 21". He nodded. "So young.." Stephen thought and at the same time Wanda muttered "..old enough". Stephen raised his eyebrows and Wanda blushed slightly. Huh. This is new.

* * *

It was not just magic training sessions between them, the Doctor in him wanted to heal Wanda's wounds. Not physical, but the mental wounds. As Wanda sat reading some scriptures, Stephen mused, she had had a tough life. Losing her parents at 10 , then being experimented on and then losing her brother and then her lover too. Stephen was not the one for delicacies and emotional words, but something in him made him protective of this young woman.

Her telekinetic powers were beyond anything he had ever seen. Her powers were not magical per se, they were of a telekinetic nature. She was much more powerful than him but her powers lacked focus. Actually it was Tony who had requested Stephen to train her and take her under his wing.

* * *

  
Earlier  
\------  
After the second snap which had brought everyone back, and at Thanos's final defeat (Captain Marvel had snapped the gauntlet thereby killing Thanos and his army), the Avengers had taken a much needed break. The facility was being rebuilt. Steve had gone to the past to return all the stones and had come back with a very surprised but alive Natasha. After having returned the soul stone, Natasha was put back into the land of the living.  
For a few days, some of the heroes, minus the Guardians and Captain Marvel, had stayed at Tony's cabin. Clint and Scott had gone home to their families. T'Challa had gone back to Wakanda. Tony was positively beaming at seeing his house filled again. Stephen had grudgingly stayed over too, because Tony would not let him go. Peter Parker had brought his friends and they were currently building an epic campfire from the looks of it. A thoroughly contented Steve was surrounded by Bucky and Nat and Sam. They were lost in their own world, laughing and shoving each other and completely drunk. Tony and Stephen and Pepper were having some playful argument, a class of wine in their hands. It seemed like Stephen and Pepper had found a common target to annoy and that was Tony. Thor was quietly having a beer staring at the fire, while Hulk-Bruce snored at his side.  
It was surreal and dreamlike as Wanda stood there taking it all in, absentmindedly stroking Tony's alpaca who had wandered near her. She had no idea what to do or where to go now. As she stood there seeing everyone, with a sinking feeling she realized she had no home. She and Vision had traveled for more than a year together before but that was more running and hiding rather than living. And now with the facility being destroyed, she did not have any place to live. Obviously she knew that no one would abandon her. She was part of the team after all, but she did not have anyone who was close to her. Not like how Vision and Pietro were. Her eyes burned at their memory.

Unbeknownst to Wanda, Tony and Stephen were talking about her. Perhaps having a daughter and Peter in his life, had softened Tony, but seeing Wanda all alone with his alpaca, had shifted something in him. His old grudge and fear had gone ,finally making him see her as just a lost young girl needing help. Tony had realized that Wanda needed training. Her powers had grown more destructive. While that was great in a mad battle like the one they had, but uncontrolled, that would cause damage. Her powers were akin to a nuclear force and had to be wielded with lot of control and precision.   
Tony had grown very fond of Stephen and he took lot of pleasure trying to break the wizard's aloofness and irritate him. He had also been comfortable enough to share his fears with him about Wanda. He did not want to start another Civil war. Then Stephen had suggested that he could make her his apprentice and teach her his kind of outer dimensional magic and help her control her powers and also perhaps learn to do her kind of magic as well. Together their knowledge and abilities would be a powerful force.

Having come to a decision, together they approached her on the lake's pier and broached the subject, all the while assuring her that it was just a suggestion and she could choose. Wanda had been nervous but thrilled when she accepted. Not only would she learn to harness new powers, she could learn to control her own powers so that, she would not harm her teammates. That was her greatest fear.

* * *

Stephen's clone was fighting Wanda as the real Stephen watched her and corrected her stance and gave her suggestions. Although his physical fighting skills were nowhere near the Black widow's or Steve Roger's, he had learnt many things from his training in Kamar-Taj and wanted to pass it on. Wanda was doing well, until she got slightly distracted and got hit on her head and fell. Immediately Stephen stopped and the clone vanished. He crouched down and gently made her stand. He put her arm around her shoulder guiding her to the healing room. Stephen missed out her blush as she slightly leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

  
She knew what was happening to her. She was developing a strong crush. Stephen was patient with her. Thoughtful and kind. He was matured and always knew what to do and how to take care of any situation. Not to mention his looks and voice and sarcasm and especially his eyes were very attractive. Not only did he patiently teach her, he was also a good student. He learnt her form of magic, especially her mind manipulation techniques. Wanda was having a hard time not to get flustered whenever Stephen looked at her directly or was in close proximity to her.  
He and Wong took her out to eat at nearby restaurants, and sometimes it was just him and her. Those were her happiest days as she stopped being shy and opened up to him about her life and hardships. She told him about Vision and her brother. Stephen would sit and listen to her with a small smile on his face.

After a particularly hard spell, which Wanda mastered, Stephen had proudly patted her cheek and they had gone celebrating.

* * *

  
Stephen would observe her when she was not looking. It was obvious to him that she had started to like him. Her cheeks stained red, when he praised her and he could see that she was trying to impress him. She rarely acted childish, a trait which he liked. Perhaps having a hard life had toughened her and thrust her into an adult world at an early age.  
Having a crush on mentors and teachers was very normal, Stephen knew. When he was a practicing surgeon, some of his patients had developed feelings for him. Although at that time, he had just dismissed them with forced politeness, now it was different.   
The problem was, Stephen was seeing Donna in her. He was finding it hard not to. His sister had the same determination and spunk as Wanda. Donna had passed away when she was around Wanda's age. Just as Wanda had lost her brother, Stephen had lost his sister. Donna was everything to Stephen and her death had shattered him. And now he had found a girl who reminded him of his younger sister. He felt protective over Wanda. And felt proud of her achievements.  
He knew he had to let her down gently otherwise, her already fragile heart would break again.

* * *

  
Wanda was drunk. They were at a party hosted by Tony for the facility being rebuilt. Bucky and Sam were singing old Karaoke songs while Steve and Thor played pool. Stephen was sitting on a comfortable sofa at the corner of the room, half sleepy, when he felt hands on his shoulders and someone soft pressed onto him from behind. Wanda was never touchy feely with him and this was indeed surprising as she put her head on his shoulder. "Hello Wanda.." he said amused as Wanda seemed to be completely drunk. He had never seen her in this manner, so free and laughing. She dropped heavily beside him and leaned against his arm. Quietly he conjured some sandwiches and juice for her, which she ate still leaning against him. "I like you Stephen..I really like you.." She quietly said and looked up at him. Her eyes were focused. She was not so drunk as he had thought. He let her continue.."..I did not want to tell you, but as today is our last day together.. I had to say it. My heart beats faster when I am with you. I feel safe and secure. I feel as if you would take care of everything. And you are so beautiful and sweet and patient..And the only reason I drank so much tonight was because I could have this courage..so yeah." She sighed and took his trembling hand in hers.

  
It was such a cute and heartbreaking sight for Stephen. He should not have encouraged this. Should have told her before this developed into something this serious, which he still hoped that it wasn't.."Wanda.. look at me.." He kissed her head. It was a rare affectionate gesture from him but he wanted to make her comfortable. "I am honoured Wanda..Truly. You are one of the most brilliant and powerful beings today. Who almost ripped Thanos to shreds, who held off all the powers of the infinity stones. And to see your affections directed at me is simply wonderful..but.." and Wanda gave a heart broken sigh. Her heart was breaking.."I don't want to lie to you and demean your feelings or our relationship. You mean more to me than any of my friends. In fact you remind me of my family.." He did not say she reminded him of his sister because that was too cruel to her.  
"I am sorry Wanda.. I truly am.. I wish I felt that way about you, but you mean much much more to me. These past many months which I spent with you, have been so crazy, enlightening and wonderful.." "Then why.." she uttered in a small voice. She refused to cry and Stephen was never more proud. It was hard to express one's feelings. "You are a beautiful girl Wanda. You are smart, intelligent, brave and so kind. You have been through so much, no person should go through, that too at a young age like you. For me romance and attraction is trivial, and..and I feel our relationship is much beyond that. I hope you can forgive me.." Although she did not cry, few tears escaped Stephen's eyes. 

By that time, Tony had noticed them and was looking at them with concern and Stephen just shook his head at him to say there was nothing to worry and he nodded at him and walked away to give them privacy.

Stephen turned in his seat to fully look at her. He slowly opened his palm to reveal a small brooch shaped like a butterfly studded with blue gems. "I wanted to give you this. It belonged to someone whom I really loved. I have put shielding spells on it which should prevent any physical threats to you.." Wanda took the brooch with slightly shaking hands and attached it to the front of her dress. It really suited her. Wanda then gave Stephen a sad smile and nodded. It was her first heartbreak and it was painful. She leaned forward and chuckled slightly at Stephen's nervous face. "Oh relax Doctor Strange.." and she kissed him lightly on his cheek. "Thank you Stephen. For everything. And just a small advice from me, don't brush off romance as something trivial. It's a beautiful rare thing. Be happy Stephen. I am sure there is a woman or a man out there worthy of your love." She gave him a smile and got up and joined the others.

Stephen sat there thinking maybe she was right and it was high time he opened his heart a little. He sat there staring at a familiar person, he was little dazed. He looked around and caught their eye and they smiled at him filling Stephen with hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
The ending is ambiguous and it can be anyone that Stephen has started liking or has always liked.


End file.
